Agents of SHIELD- OPERATION EXILES: Vol 2 Crisis on Earth One
by Kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: Agent Scott Riley never wanted to be a big name in SHIELD. A strange machine from another world had other ideas, putting him front and center with Team Coulson in an adventure across the multiverse. After escaping a trap, the team find themselves on a new Earth with a slew of new problems. And their best hope to get home, lies in the Fastest Man Alive. (SHIELD Relaunch-verse part 2
1. Inhuman Meets Metahuman

Chapter 22

"Who names their city "Central"? Central to what? It sounds so generic." Scott asked, walking down the sidewalk, holding hands with Daisy. "Did they pull it out of hat?

"Maybe we shouldn't think too much about it." Daisy said

"You're right, it's just that is sounds so silly."

"Maybe they had someone here named 'Central' when they founded the place?"

"And that sounds even sillier."

"Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet for a little while." She said, squeezing his hand

"Seems like a nice enough place." He said.

As if fate heard Scott's words, a loud boom interrupted them.

"That way." Daisy said, as they started running towards the noise.

They rounded a corner and saw someone had smashed a box truck into the front of a bank.

"You were saying." Daisy said. She took off the draw string backpack she was wearing and took out her gauntlets.

"You think we should?" Scott asked her.

Daisy just looked at him and handed him an ICER out of the bag.

"No, no, you're right. Let's go." And the two ran inside.

"Everyone on the ground, nice and easy and no one gets hurt." One of the robbers yelled.

Daisy and Scott were hiding behind a desk.

"I count three patrolling the main floor; we've got to assume they've got at least one or more in the back taking the money." Scott said. "All seem to be carrying Kalashnikovs"

Two of the thieves started talking to each other "What's the chance he shows up here?"

"With Kowalski's bunch running their diversion, we should be out before even he can get here."

Daisy and Scott chose that moment to strike, with Daisy quaking the two men standing next to each other into a wall while Scott shot the third with his ICER and used his powers to slam the vault door closed on any others before running over to lock it.

"I wouldn't try it." Daisy told the two crooks, holding them against the wall with her powers as Scott threw their friend over with his.

Suddenly, a whirl of wind filled the room and what looked like a bolt of lightning zoomed in, revealing a masked man in a red suit.

"I'm at the second… bank" he said into what was presumably an earpiece in his costume.

"Who are you guys?" the man in red asked, seeing the pair standing in front of the defeated crooks.

"Just a couple of concerned citizens." Daisy said, stopping herself and letting the two goons fall. "There should be more in the vault."

"Where did you come from? Were you two by any chance on a bus back in October?"

"Naw, we're not from around here." Scott said as the cops started to run in.

"CCPD! Hands in the air" a tall man with a beard ordered.

"No… no… Detective West. These two stopped the robbery, they didn't cause it." The man in red told the officer before whispering something in his ear.

"You sure?" The officer asked.

"They saved us." A bank staff member called out.

"Yeah" came another voice.

"Don't go too far. I'm gonna want a statement from you two." The detective told them.

A few minutes later, once the scene was secure, the detective came back over to the pair.

"I'm Detective Joe West, Central City PD. Names please?"

"Daisy Johnson and Scott Riley" She said.

"Relationship?"

"Dating…" Scott replied, smiling at Daisy.

"So, you two lovebirds just happen to be out for a stroll and come across a bank being robbed? And you both happen to be Metas…"

"Metas?" Daisy asked

"Metahumans… People with powers. People like The Flash"

"Flash?" Scott said, "The guy in the red Power Ranger get up?"

"You don't know The Flash?"

The pair shook their heads.

"Kid Flash? The Green Arrow?" He continued

"Yeah no, that means nothing to us."

"You really aren't from around here, are you? OK, you're free to go. And on behalf of the CCPD, thanks for assist, but please don't try that again."

"Only trying to do the right thing, detective." Scott said. "In our experience, way too many people try to abuse their gifts."

The two started to head for the door while a young man was trying to enter. He and Scott bumped into each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The man said.

"Naw, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Too busy looking at the misses here." He said, putting his arm around Daisy and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, thank you for the help, makes my job easier."

"You're late Allen. Just get back your job and you're right back to your old tricks" A voice called and the young man ran off.

"Scott…" Daisy said as they exited the building "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Someone like him must have resources. He might just be able to help us… Come on," he said, taking her hand again "we've got homework to do."

Unfortunately, they were met by mobs of news reporters. "oh crap…" They said together.


	2. A New Super Friend

Chapter 23

"_Authorities have not released any information on the identities of the super powered couple, but it would seem, at least for now, Central City has a new pair of protectors…_"

They turned off the TV.

"I thought you two were supposed to be on recon, not stopping bank robberies." Fitz fussed at the pair.

"Hey, we're agents with superpowers. That was just us staying loose." Daisy said.

"I've been doing some research on that man in the red costume" Jas said from the couch. "These, what did you call them, e-pads? They're amazing."

Scott was about to correct her when Daisy put her finger up. "sorry babe" He mouthed to her.

"He's called 'The Flash."

"That part we figured out."

"He's supposedly the 'Fastest man alive'. It also seems he's had a lot of dealings with interdimensional travelers. For example, this earth was actually invaded late last year by Nazis from a world where Germany won WWII."

"And he stopped them?" Jemma asked herself.

"Not buy himself. It seems he has friends. Lots and lots of friends."

She handed the tablet to the Fitz

"Could you do that thing you showed me before?"

Fitz mirrored the tablet to the holoprojector, showing a video of a massive brawl between German storm troopers and a collection of various heroes.

"Who'd you think win in a fight" Scott asked Fitz "Robin Hood there or Agent Bartlet?"

"That would be something to watch." Fitz said.

They continued watching videos on the various exploits of the Flash and the other heroes of his Earth.

"Someone around here has to have some technical know how to fix the plane and if dealing with dimensional travel is a normal occurrence, what's to say if they don't know how to send us home."

"Well, then, how do we get in touch with them?" May asked

"Easy" Scott said, "We already know what he looks like."

He held out the tablet he'd been using, revealing a photo of the police employee from earlier.

"I present to you, one Mr. Barry Allen."

Early the next day, Scott and Daisy found their target in a coffee shop getting breakfast.

"Well, if it isn't Central City's newest heroes. Anything I can help you guys with?" Barry asked.

"Actually, yes" Daisy said "We do think we need your help, Barry Allen. Or should we call you 'The Flash?"

Within an instant, the two were suddenly standing outside the shop in an alleyway, wearing weird handcuffs.

"Who are you two? Did DeVoe send you? Are you some sort of backup plan?" "Barry asked

"Calm down, blur boy, no one sent us but ourselves." Scott said "Though, personally, I would love to get a chance to meet Mark Mothersbaugh…"

"No, Clifford… Never mind."

"We're spies, the good guy kind of spy." Daisy added before using her powers to break her cuffs off and doing the same to Scott's.

"How are you doing that?" Barry said nervously. "Those are supposed to suppress metahuman powers."

"Well," Daisy said "that's just it. We're not Metahumans. Our powers come from a much different place."

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, generally known as Barry." Scott started reading off his phone "Good name. Got a cousin with that name. He's an asshole, but he's still family. Born March 14, 1989. Son of Dr. Henry and Nora Allen, both now deceased. Husband of Iris West-Allen, with the nice detective who was pointing his gun at us yesterday being your father-in-law Joseph, who also happens to have been your foster father. Forensic Scientist with the CCPD crime lab. Owner of the Star Labs complex. Spent nearly a year in a coma after the particle accelerator accident. Recently released from Iron Heights state prison for a crime you didn't commit, much like your dad."

"How do you know all that about me?" Barry asked, genuinely concerned.

The two looked at each other and then at the speedster again before yelling "GOOGLE!"

"But how did you figure out I'm…?"

"You spoke to us twice at the bank." Scott pointed out "Once in the costume and once when you came back in and we accidently walked into each other. Same height, build, voice tone, skin colorations, eye color… Shall I continue?"

"Like we said" Daisy added "In our line of work, tracking people down is our bread and butter. We're here because we have a serious problem and we figured you might be the person with the resources to help us and if not, you'd know someone who does."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Scott, and this is my girlfriend Daisy. We're Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."


	3. Teams

Chapter 24

"Barry we've been over this, there are only 53 Earths. And on none of them is there any government spy group called SHIELD" Dr Harry Wells yelled.

"Well they had to come from somewhere." The speedster replied.

"Are you sure?" The older man asked. "They could just be con artists"

Barry had brought Scott and Daisy to his base at STAR Labs after they explained who they were and where they came from. Barry had introduced them to his team, Cisco Ramon, Dr. Catlin Snow, his wife Iris and Dr. Wells.

"Dr. Wells, with all due respect, you sound very stressed. Maybe you need to get off your feet." Scott said, followed by showing off his powers by levitating the man in the air.

"Holy Shit you're a Jedi" Cisco noted.

"Very funny, now can you put me down please?"

Scott complied and lowered the man to the ground.

"I come back to get something and this is what I walk in to…"

Wells then walked over and smugly help up his wrist, flipping open the lid on his watch.

"See, there's… no reaction." Wells said, the smugness draining from his face. "They're not metas…"

"Like we told Barry," Daisy said, "our powers come from genetic modifications we inherited, not exposure to dark matter or 'Speed Forces' or what have you."

"Genetically we're kinda-sorta alien-human hybrids. 99.8% human but still. Unless you count all the Neanderthal DNA and I'm rambling again which I promised to stop…" Scott said.

"Long Story short; we've been on the go almost constantly for the better part of three days." He continued "Our plane is low on fuel and bare necessities and has a failed engine. The machine aboard said plane that has been causing the dimensional jumps uses a system that makes no sense to any of us. It also only seems to work when it wants to work. Getting us back home could take days if not weeks. And on top of all that, one of our merry band of interdimensional exiles is pregnant and about to burst, and another is having a massive identity crisis and I was forced to shoot her with a stun gun."

"What do you need from us?" Wells asked

"We figured that because you've all had dealings with inter dimensional travel, you'd know a way to control it."

"Dimension hopping would be my department" Cisco said, standing up from his computer, putting on an odd pair of glasses and walking over to the two. He reached out over their shoulders.

"Um, do you guys mind for just a second?"

The pair looked at each other

"I'm a meta also, I can see things when I touch people and things."

Daisy and Scott nodded. Cisco placed his hands on them.

"You see anything, Ramon?" Wells said, calling Cisco by his last name.

"I've got nothing…" The man said, visibly shaken "It's like, they don't exist."

"Maybe we're just too spicy for Yog Sothoth…" Scott said.

"Very funny" Cisco said sarcastically "Maybe you should lay off TVtropes…"

"Too late, already ruined my life…" Scott replied with a chuckle. "Though in all honesty, there could be some metaphysical difference between us that's too subtle to tell but makes it impossible for this to work."

"I thought you knew nothing about multiversal physics?" Wells said.

"No, I just tend to listen to too many Linkara videos while I'm working… You know what, never mind. Tell you what, you come with us to our plane and we'll show you everything."

When Cisco asked them where it was, the two simply assumed they'd meet them there. They didn't expect him to hold up his hands and open a hole in space.

"One of my many skills…" he said as the group moved through the portal.

They passed through the wormhole and found themselves standing in front of Zephyr Zero, scaring the crap out of the other's who'd been sitting outside.

"Whoa, wait, it's us" Daisy said. "We've brought help.

"So, you've got a plane" Wells said looking up at the black jet "Whoopee for you, this doesn't prove anything."

"It's not the plane in and of itself. Look it over. Take some samples. Scan things. Run tests." Scott told him. "Jemma, show the man an ICER or something. Jas, take Dr. Snow back to look over Skye. Cisco and Barry, you guys can come with me."

Scott led them to Fitz, who was still examining the failed engine. Fitz had just finished setting up a portable holocom under the wing, which was currently projecting an image of the broken machine.

"Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen, this is Agent Leo Fitz, best engineer SHIELD has ever had. Fitz, this Cisco and Barry"

The Scotsman nodded at the new arrivals.

"what is this thing...?" Cisco asked

"This is a Stark Aerospace 211-AV…"

"No" Cisco said "This thing. You have a hologram."

"Agent Riley… a word."

Scott stepped around to where Fitz was standing "Are you sure it's safe sharing this with them. While you were gone we did some more searching. Their tech levels are a few years behind ours."

"Fitz, trust me on this. They know people with a _time machine_. Besides, who do you know that has this level of tech back home in their houses aside from Tony Stark? I can't walk into a Best Buy and buy a holocom, now can I?"

"OK" Fitz said reluctantly "This is a SHIELD Holocom. It's not only a projection, but it's fully interactive."

Fitz reached towards the hologram of the engine and pulled it apart. He pulled out a compressor fan and handed into to Cisco. When the other man let go, it just hung in midair. Barry reached out and picked up the holographic disk with amazement.

"This is an exact digital replica of the engine that's inside this wing." Scott explained, pointing up to the open hatch above them "It's recently been overhauled. I had upgrades done to it, but those were for EM hardening. The dimension hopping machine created an EM spike when it was on with a part removed. The engine failed almost immediately and nothing we've done since has explained why."

Barry was still looking at the holographic part "So you've tried everything short of taking it apart?"

"Basically" Fitz said "We haven't had the time or resources to do so."

"I went so far as to toss in a lit match and try to spin it up with my powers" Scott added "I got nowhere."

"This is gonna take a while" Cisco said.

Inside the Zephyr, Caitlin was examining Skye who was still out cold.

"So she has powers, but only her other personality can control them?" she asked Jas.

"Basically," Jas answered, "I was never fully briefed on what was done to her body while she was dead, but it would seem the treatment they gave her included whatever it is that gives people like her powers."

"This might sound strange… but I had the exact same problem." Caitlin said "I'm Cryokinetic, I have iced based powers, but only the other me can use them. And unfortunately, she is not a very nice person."

"Does 'she' have name?"

"Killer Frost'. She takes over when I'm upset or angry. Bit a Jekyll and Hyde relationship."

"To bad Skye's still unconscious. You two would have a lot to talk about." Jas said, taking her wife's hand.

"How long has she been out?"

"In total, about 18 hours now. The people who brought her back did things to her mind. I found something in my blood that stopped whatever they did to her from working, but it worked too well. She had a seizure, and then the other her took over and attacked. The others were forced to knock her out."

"You two are married, right? With your permission, I'd like to take a sample of both your blood and run it through my equipment back at STAR labs."

Jas nodded and Caitlin quickly went to work.

"If you need help, ask the other me, Jemma, to go with you. I can't leave her right now."

Caitlin nodded and went to find Cisco to have him breach her back to the lab.

Jas laid down on the bed next to her unconscious beloved.

"I didn't want this for you. I should have been the one to run out and protect you…"

Jas then cried herself to sleep.

"Well, Ms. May, you certainly keep some interesting company." Harry told the woman as he sat down across from her at the kitchen table.

"Same could be said about you, Dr. Wells".

"Please, Harry. I'm not much of a doctor anymore."

"Melinda."

"I've lived on two Earths myself, back and forth between my own and this one over the last few years, and even I can't make heads or tails of that machine. So unless we can find the man who built it or at the very least the owner's manual, it's going to be nothing short of a guessing game."

"Well, at least I know which number is for my world." She said "But I do feel terrible about the others. Getting them home is going to take them a while at best. I was so worried about the project; I forgot that they have friends and families who are probably worried sick over them."

"I know the feeling" He told her "I have a daughter, Jessie. When she was growing up, I was probably the dictionary definition of an 'over-protective parent'. When she was kidnapped by an escaped metahuman convict who called himself 'Zoom', I nearly betrayed Barry and the others in exchange for her life. Then, low and behold, she becomes a speedster herself. I tried everything to convince her not to try super heroics. We went months barely speaking to each other because she pushed me away over it. And I regret that. I regretted that if something were to happen to her, I wouldn't be there for her."

May looked down at her microwave meatloaf. "I had that happen to me… twice already. My first spouse, Andrew, wanted to join the military so we'd be taken well care of. But I stood my ground in opposition to being associated with the government on my world. He left me and died fighting one of Roger's 'security operations.' Then came Bobbi. When I thought I'd never love anyone after Andrew divorced me, here she comes into my life. We'd only be married about two years when she was killed by the SSR. We'd had an argument about children just before. She wanted to adopt a child, but I wasn't ready to be a parent just yet. I never got to apologize to her…"

"I'm sorry for your loss." Wells said. "My wife died a long time ago. It's part of why I've tried to hold on to Jesse so strongly."

"We're the miserable grownups surrounded by a bunch of smart kids, some of whom have superpowers. We should form a club…"

"These samples don't make any sense." Caitlin told Jemma. Cisco had breached them back to Star Labs and they gotten to work figuring out just what was going on

"Who's are you looking at?"

"Skye's"

Jemma walked over and looked at the computer screen.

"Skye is Inhuman. Inhuman DNA has some interesting variations compared to normal human DNA."

"So it's not one gene like Metas, but a slight change to all of them?"

"Essentially, yes."

"I'm still trying to figure out how Jas was able to make a cure for a psychotropic drug with her own blood. She told me there were things in there that seemed to react with the drug…"

"Well, Ozzy Osborne has a genetic mutation that makes him more resistant to drugs and alcohol."

"Genetic… mutation…" Caitlin said "What if we've been looking at this all wrong. What if it's not just a drug… what if… it's a virus…"

Scott, Fitz, Cisco and Barry were all covered in sweat, grease and oil, still under the wing, still trying to coax life out of the failed engine.

"It's no use." Scott said. "We're going to need to find a hard wire connection to recharge the batteries. We not going to get very far if we keep having to run the working engine to charge up."

At that point, Cisco's cell phone rang "Yeah Ca…" was as far as he got before yanking the phone away from his ear "Ok, ok, no need to scream. I'll open the breach…"

After bringing the two back to the airfield, the two doctors carried a large box into the bedroom and placed Skye's head into it.

A few minutes later, even more screaming as the two ran out to explain what they found to the others.

"It was not just a drug." Jemma said excitedly "It was a multi-vector assault on the human body. Drugs, a virus and mental conditioning all working together. Jas, you, for some reason, posse an anti-body to the virus, not the drugs. The Virus is what makes people susceptible to the drugs, the drugs are what makes people susceptible to the conditioning and without regular treatments, the body starts to repair itself."

"What kind of virus" Jas asked.

"Most of you are not going to understand this, but Daisy, Fitz and Scott… The combination of the virus and drugs seems to be a synthetic variation of the effects of Hive's parasites. For lack of any other way to explain it, almost like she's coming off Sway."


	4. House of Meta

Chapter 25

"Hive was the parasites" Fitz said, trying to wrap his brain around what his wife had just told them.

"It seems to be a virus that replicates the effects of the parasites on the brain. That's why it effects more than just Inhumans. The ration bars contain a mild version of both."

A realization crept across the minds of the four SHIELD agents.

"GH-325, mimicking Hive's ability to controls, and her 'randomly' getting assigned the name Skye…You guys pondering what I'm pondering?" Scott asked

"I think so Brain; someone has been watching us…" Daisy answered.

"That's a serious possibility." Jas said "Someone is passing information on your world to SSR. We need to find out how…"

The various group returned to work. Fitz, Scott, Barry and Cisco went back to trying to fix the engine.

Jemma, Jas and Caitlin returned to caring for the still out cold Skye.

Daisy got to work trying to figure out the Stark Device's programing.

Wells went back to reading up on the SHEILD agent's world.

May went back to sulking.

Sometime later Barry's phone rang. It was his wife Iris.

"Guys, there's something going on downtown." He said after he hung up. "Cisco, we need to go."

"Daisy and I can help." Scott offered

Barry tried to protest, but Scott pointed out it was the least they could do to repay them for their help.

A few minutes later, a breach opened up in downtown Central City and our popped The Flash, Vibe, Quake and Scott, the latter two wearing their standard SHIELD field agent jumpsuits.

"Folks on your world aren't too big on secret identities, are you?" Cisco said

"Nope" the two SHIELD agents answered.

"Didn't you mention a guy who was themed after the Norse god Thor?" Barry asked

"No, we mentioned an alien who IS the Norse god Thor." Scott answered "supposedly a really, really nice guy once you get to know him. Tell you what; we'll do it your way this time."

He pulled two pairs of frameless sunglasses out of a pouch on his belt, handing one to Daisy to put on and putting the other on himself.

"Happy?" She asked

"Better" Cisco said

The foursome rounded the corner toward the intersection where Iris said the disturbance was, only to stop dead in their tracks…

"That's…" Barry said

"No…" Daisy said

Scott tapped his com

"Fitz… Jemma, is the Stark Device still on the Zephyr?"

"_Yeah, why_" came the response back from Jemma.

"Check this out." He tapped on a small device on the arm of his uniform, switching on a camera in the glasses that fed back to the plane.

The two brits could only answer with one word "_SHIT!_"

"It's another Stark Device…" Scott said "there's more than one…"

This one looked cleaner and newer than the one they'd found before and was labeled "Stark-125".

The four moved towards the machine with trepidation.

Suddenly, to one side, there was a loud explosion followed by yelling and hollering.

"Yehaw! Get those sap bastards!" A voice yelled.

Four rough looking men with guns were chasing down some civilians.

"I do love me hunting season" another of the four yelled.

Barry ran ahead and cut between the four and their targets while Daisy and Scott came up behind them, guns drawn.

"Leave them alone!" Barry yelled.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" the first said.

"I'm the Flash." He said, running circles around the four.

"Bobby, take care of this guy and his pals, will you?" the leader asked a third of his group.

"Certainly", 'Bobby' said, taking off his sunglasses. His eyes started to glow, and an energy beam shot out of them, knocking Barry down. Scott, Daisy and Cisco leaped behind a nearby parked car.

"Great… on top of everything else, that thing dropped off a quartet of gifted hillbillies" Scott said

"Why are you so worried about some Saps" The leader of the four asked Barry "They're worthless."

"No one's worthless." Barry said, struggling to get up.

"You just keep telling yourself that, boy." He said, ripping a streetlight out of the ground.

"You go low, I'll go high." Scott said to Daisy "Cisco, you get to Barry and get him out of here. Then get us some backup."

Daisy and Scott both jumped out from behind the car and slid across it.

Daisy quaked the ground the man was standing on while Scott telekinetically flung a manhole cover at his head, knocking him down and out and causing him to drop the lamp pole. Cisco breached in and out, grabbing Barry and getting him away from the fight, leaving the two SHIELD agents on their own.

"They got Andy!" Bobby yelled "Damn city folk messing with our fun! Fry'em Paul"

The fourth member of the group opened his mouth and a jet of flame shot out.

"You know" Daisy said, as they took shelter behind a bus "One of these days, we need to go on a normal date. No guns, no superpowers and no one trying to kill us. Just you, me, a movie and maybe a really nice Italian restaurant."

"Eh. I kinda like this" Scott said

She frowned before he simply smiled, and she realized he was joking.

"They're behind the bus!" One of the voices yelled. Suddenly the bus started to melt as if someone had dropped acid on it.

"Well, back to the day job…" Scott said.

By this point the cops had arrived and cordoned off the area. Followed by a telltale noise.

The two looked at each other with grins and walked out from cover.

"Drop the guns and put your hands on your heads." Daisy ordered, aiming at them "We don't want to hurt you if we don't have to. Surrender now, and we'll send you home."

"Seriously, what are you? Some Saps rights group. They don't have powers and we have a permit. They don't mean anything. Go back home and find someone else to annoy." 'Bobby' said.

"I don't think they realize who we are." Scott said to Daisy before turning to the three hunters "We're from neither your Earth nor this one. We're only just passing through. But we don't stand around when someone needs our help. Because we're Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and that's what we do."

Bobby felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to meet a fist crashing into his face at near supersonic speed. Barry had shaken off the attack and Cisco had breached him back, having taken out the other two while Scott and Daisy distracted them with their speech.

The police ran up and grabbed the four unconscious men and a throng of people surrounded the two agents.

"Where did you come from?" One asked

"Is this SHIELD group part of ARGUS?"

"Are you together?"

"Folks… Folks... All questions will be answered later." Detective West yelled out forcing his way through the crowds "Right now these two need to come with me. Official police business."

"SHEILD?" Captain Singh asked

"So, what, you two are really secret agents...?" Joe west said. He had the pair in his captain's office back at police headquarters.

"Yes sir. Just not from around here." Scott said.

"SHIELD stands for 'Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division" Daisy said before adding to Scott "and next time, you're explaining it"

"Yes dear…"

The two spent roughly the next hour explaining everything to the two police officers.

"And when the Flash found out there was trouble downtown," Scott finished "we offered to help him as thanks for him helping us. We're trained operations field agents with superpowers; this was just another day on the job."

"You know, Joe" the captain said to detective west. "I think aviation might have an extra tanker of jet fuel lying around. I think we might be able to help these nice young agents out."

"We do have one last request." Scott said "We would like to examine the machine that the four hunters used to come here. It has information we need in order to get home quicker. Such as buttons that are still labeled."

"I don't see why not." Joe answered.

"Our engineer will be in to look at it" Scott replied.


	5. Uncertanty

Chapter 26

"Ugh! I don't think I can take much more of this." Daisy said as she sat down on the plane's rear gate.

"Well, maybe this will do something to cheer you up." Scott said, handing her a beer.

"Thanks." She said. She just stared at the bottle.

"I know that look. If you wanna vent, then vent" He said as he opened his and handed her the opener.

"It's just, no matter what we try to do, we only make things worse. We try to help Skye and she ends up trying to kill me. So many people I tough I knew have turned against me. Ward, my mom, Fitz…" She sniffled slightly "I'm… half expecting the moment to come where you stab me in the back. I don't feel like I can really trust anyone anymore."

"Well then, I look forward to proving you wrong."

"Last night" she said "I had a dream. It was us. We were fighting. And I don't mean, like, 'fighting over what color to paint our bedroom', I mean…"

"Rock'em sock'em superpowers fighting." He finished. "No wonder I felt like someone tried to beat me up last night when I woke up."

"Scott… I'm not sure about us." She said. "It's not you, not at all. It's me, and I mean that literally. I'm scared. Every time I think I've found someone, it backfires. Miles was an asshole. Ward was evil. And Lincoln is dead because of me. The last remotely cute guy I met sold me into alien slavery for fuck's sake."

"Wait… You're talking about that doofus Deke? He did what?"

"It's a long story. He wasn't that… stupid when we first met him."

"I'm sorry, are talking about the same guy? The first conversation we had after I got to the Lighthouse, you told me that he tried to eat a can of Pledge."

"His circumstances changed. He grew to like me and…" She sighed "But… it just didn't… work out. Partly because he's Fitz and Simmons grandson…"

Scott choked on his beer "WHAT… THE… FUCK…"

"Imagine how I felt."

"Well, that's awkward. But, wait… Fitz hated him."

"Time travel for ya…"

"What did happen to him anyway? I haven't seen him or heard anything about him since I left the lighthouse."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Everyone keeps telling me that…"

"Please, don't make me…"

"Sorry, I'll let it go." Scott said, taking a swig of his beer.

They sat there for a moment before she sighed and said "No, you know what, I think you should know. He, he left, to see the world, and I'm… I'm kinda sure he disappeared."

"People do that all the time, I don't…"

"No… Fitz… Fitz died in Chicago while we were stopping Talbot, and when that happened, I, well, we think Deke might have ceased to exist."

"That's interest…" Scott started "Um... hold on, rewind… Fitz DIED? WHAT?"

"Chunks of a building fell on him. He bled out quickly, before we could do anything."

"oh, wow, well then… WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" Scott said through gritted teeth, pointing at the man talking with Jemma a few yards away before getting in the car and driving back to the city. "No… wait… let me guess… Time travel again."

"Sorta." She said "Fitz didn't travel with us to the future the direct way via the monolith. He was frozen. Because we averted the future we were going to, we found him and defrosted him."

"So Jemma had a backup copy of her husband lying around. Wow, well now is that not convenient or what…"

"please don't tell anyone I told you."

"Little late on that Daisy." Jemma said walking over "We could hear you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He might as well be part of the team now; we should tell him the truth."

Jemma and Daisy proceeded to tell Scott everything that happened after he left The Lighthouse to search for his cousin Barty.

"All that being said, as scared as I am, I _want_ this to work." Daisy said, taking his free hand as Jemma walked back inside the plane "I'm willing, I want to give this a shot."

"To give me a shot…" He said.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I appreciate you being honest with me" He said" In all of this God-awful mess, there is one thing I'm sure of… and that's that I love you. I promise you that day will never come." He put his hand on her shoulder. "unless it's Monopoly, then all bets are off…."

The two chuckled. She held out the neck of the bottle. "Well then, here's to us…" She said.

"To us…" he replied, tapping his bottle to hers.

The two watched the sun set in the distance.

"I'm thinking sea foam green." He said randomly.

"What?"

"Bedroom colors…"


	6. Agent Seven

Chapter 27

Daisy heard a stirring from the bed and put down her tablet.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living…. Agent Seven"

"So you know?" The girl said in a stern voice, looking at the restraints holding her in place.

"If you were Skye you'd be panicking and screaming for Jas." Daisy said

"I could. I could also shake this plane apart."

"You've been unconscious for the better part of two days. You don't have the strength. And even if you did, that's why I have this" Daisy said, holding up a small disk.

"what is that?"

"A little something called a Splinter Bomb. It disintegrates a target completely. It's the perfect assassination tool. It doesn't even leave a trace. Usually, these work quite quickly, in seconds actually. This one, however, is older, it works nice and slow."

"What do you want?"

"Take a wild guess."

"You actually expect me to talk? To betray the President, the man who had me created?"

"I want to see how far the loyalty actually goes. How much of you is Captain America and how much is still, well, me?"

"This body has already died once. A second time makes no difference. Threatening me is like trying to threaten the ocean with a match."

"But all you need is just one match, and you can cause an explosion." Daisy told her "Besides, I'm not threatening you. I'm threatening her."

With that, Daisy switched on the lights, revealing Jas, bound and gagged to a chair.

"You're going to tell me how the president gets his intel on my earth. That's all I really want."

"Why do you think I care what happens to that coat tail ridding waste of time." She snarled "I'm not that simpering romantic wimp. I murdered this body's birth parents. I killed them. I told them how perfect it was, to have the face of their dead daughter while I did the deed, and then I shot them in the head and I am proud of that!"

"So, you don't care. So you won't mind if I just kill her."

Jas made a struggling grunt and started to scream through the duct tape over her mouth. Daisy attached the device to the center of her bulging abdomen and pressed the center. Jas let out a muffled cry in agony.

"I… I…" Agent Seven started to say "No… be quiet you. You're as much a construct as I am. Daisy is dead. Shut up! I said SHUT UP!"

"Well now, what do we have here." Daisy turned the device off, removing it to show her the burned flesh.

"Nothing." Agent Seven said, obviously flustered.

"It seems like someone is trying to come out. Someone would like to add to our discussions."

"She's no more real than I am. We're just programs inhabiting a corpse. What's the term you people use? 'Artificial Intelligences?"

"Oh really?" Daisy said with her arms crossed. She slammed the splinter bomb back onto Jas, who let out a piercing scream.

Agent Seven winced slightly. She hoped Daisy hadn't noticed, but she had.

"You don't like it when she screams? It bothers you. Admit it. You love her two."

"NO" Agent seven hissed. "NO no no. I don't! I don't!"

She was wincing in pain, just like Skye had been. Jas let out one more muffled scream before going limp.

"No… Stop… please stop!" Agent Seven cried "There's a woman with purple eyes. She tells him everything. I don't know how she gets it but she's his source. That's all I know. Now please get that thing off her!"

"You swear?"

"Yes! Now get that off of her! PLEASE!"

"What's her name?"

"I don't know, please stop!"

"NAME?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Agent Seven sobbed. "No one knows. She never talks to anyone but him. PLEASE let her go! She's dying! STOP IT!"

"Ok, Jemma, shows over." Daisy said. The bound woman opened her eyes and sat up.

"You guys done yet?" came Scott's voice from outside before opening the door and entering the room. He removed the tape from the bound woman's face.

"Oscar worthy, Jemma." Daisy told her.

"Well, thank you." She answered in her Yorkshire accent.

"Please tell me you didn't ruin that ham?" came another voice from outside as Jas stuck her head in. "I'm hungry."

"You… you tricked me!" Agent Seven said.

"You actually think we'd tie up and torture a pregnant woman?" Scott asked, insulted. "Who the hell do you think we are?"

They untied Jemma and pulled a pork roast out from under her shirt, burned where the modified 'splinter bomb' (which was really a Staples "Easy Button" with a heating element in the base) had been placed.

"I… You win…" Agent Seven said defeated "Can't believe I'm saying this. I do love her. That's why I do my job, to protect her. Why can't any of you see that? President Rogers only wants what's best for everyone."

"Newsflash" Daisy said "What he wants might not be best for everyone. How many people have died? How much of your world has been rendered toxic?"

"The Browned Land isn't his fault!"

"Right" Scott said sarcastically while leaning over her "Let me guess, its purple eyed lady's fault?"

"Yeah! It is!" she said, "Untie me and I'll tell you everything!"

"SHIELD agent team meeting outside" Scott said.

The four agents left the room and ran out onto the tarmac.

"So, do we trust 'Me, Myself and Irene'?" Scott asked. The other three just looked at him.

"What?" He said "I get bored easily. When I'm not working on the Zephyr, I spend my down time reading Wikipedia and TVtropes…"

"She changed her tune quick" Fitz said, getting back to the topic at hand. "A bit too quick if you ask me."

"It might be she and Skye are starting the bleed together." Jemma said "Jas told me without regular 'maintenance' this could happen. One test subject went insane when they left him in the field too long."

"That's possible, and it's possible she might try to kill us." Scott replied.

"I say we untie her." Jemma said.

"No ICERs, real guns for the four of us and May." Daisy said.

"You sure?" Jemma asked her

Daisy just nodded.

The four returned with May, all armed with handguns except for Scott, who was carrying the rifle they'd stolen.

"So, you're going to kill me?" Agent Seven asked

"No" Scott told her, cocking it "This is just 'pragmatic caution"

Scott cut the restraints and Seven sat up.

"Just so we're clear," Seven said "I was being honest, but was expecting you guys to just cut me loose right away so I could kill you."

"Two for two in underestimating us." Daisy told her

"Talk, NOW!" May barked, pointing the gun in the girl's face.

"OK OK… The purple eyed lady showed up in early 1944. She offered her services to Hitler. He sent her to work with the Red Skull. When the SSR stormed Hydra's base of operations, she turned on Smidt and offered her services to America. She wants something, I don't know what. 90% of the resources the president acquires, she takes. Whatever she does to collect them, that's what causes the browned land.

"I've gone on a few assignments to help her people deal with troublemakers. They always wear black helmets. I've never seen their faces. That's why Skye panicked when you showed her that movie. Our memories had already started to mix and she confused that Vader guy for one of them."

Scott grabbed her wrist.

"I told you everything." She yelled "Let go of me."

"Lot of little details we never shared with you in there. Surprised you even understand the term Artificial Intelligence."

"Well… I…" she hung her head again. "I was programmed with a lot of knowledge of your world. The plan was for me and the other agents to cross over and kill our counterparts, taking their place. We have one of those machines and the lady with purple eyes knows how they work."


	7. Crying

Chapter 28

"So this whole thing was just a set up for an invasion?" Daisy asked

"Well, no, me, I, Skye, her, me… this was all an accident."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this week's meeting of the pronoun club." Scott said.

"Babe, shut up" Daisy said to him

"Whatever Purple Eyes wants; we don't have enough. She wants what you have two. Our tasks were going to be assigned to us only when the project was to start, so I don't know what I would have been doing."

"Convenient." Daisy said.

"It's the truth. Every word out of my mouth has been the truth."

Fitz entered the room, having stepped out a moment before, and handed Daisy what looked like a Fitbit.

Daisy took her lookalike's wrist and slapped the device on it.

"This is a power inhibitor based on the one that was implanted in me." She said. "Consider this your leash. Try and take it off, you get zapped. Stray too far from the plane, you get zapped. Try and tamper with it…"

"I get the picture." Seven said. "Still surprised you just don't kill me."

"Don't get your hopes up. We might have other uses for you."

She walked out of the room and Scott followed after.

Daisy walked off the plane and towards one of the hangers. She balled up her fist and threw a power enhanced punch clean through the sheet metal wall.

"God! Damn. Fuck." She cursed, felling her hand before looking up.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I'm worried." Scott said, "Isn't it my job to worry about you now?"

"I'm fine."

"No, fine people don't punch holes in walls."

Daisy just stood there. She began to cry again. Scott put his arms around her and let her cry.

Jas entered the bedroom carrying a small soup bowl.

"You need to eat something, can't have you starving."

"Thank you" Seven said quietly

"Don't thank me. I got outvoted." Jas said with a nasty tone "If I had my way it would be bread and water, if we had any bread…"

"Still… thank you."

Jas put the bowl down and started to leave

"Do you really love me?" Jas asked, still facing the door "Even knowing the truth? Or was that just to get the others to untie you."

Seven put her spoon down. "Jas…"

"You do NOT get to call me that." She yelled, turning back to face Seven.

"Ok… Jemma… I love you. You are all I can think about. I love you with every fiber of my being."

Jas looked at her with contempt.

"Saying that with my wife's face… You make me sick." Jas turned to leave again.

"Please, wait… hear me out."

Jas looked at her and crossed her arms.

"Fine, you've got two minutes."

"Jemma, I don't want to do what I do," Seven continued "but it's the reason I exist. If a tool can't… or won't do its job, you replace it. I want nothing more than to stop. But, you know as well as I what would happen. And yes, even knowing the truth, I still love you. Because my love for you is real… even if I might not be."

"If you love me, why did you try to attack me?"

"I attacked you? When? No."

"Yes, when I told the others the truth. You came out of the bedroom and…"

Jas looked at her face. She was crying.

"No. I… I'd never lay a finger on you even if the President ordered me to. I'd die, again, and again and again and again, before ever I'd hurt you or the baby."

"You tried to attack me. You chocked Daisy to the point she would have lost consciousness if Scott hadn't shot you."

"Shot me?"

"With that neurotoxin gun her carries."

"No… No…" Seven whimpered. She held her head the same way Skye did.

"The headaches? You're getting them two?"

"Yeah, we share the same body, remember?"

Jas stood there for a moment "I'll get you some water."

She stepped outside into the main cabin and walked up to Jemma and Fitz, watching the CCTV camera feed of the room.

"What's she doing?" Jas asked quietly. "Probably laughing about how much a fool I am."

"She's Crying" Jemma told her.


	8. Emotion

Chapter 29

"Agent Seven never showed this level of emotion around me before." Jas said, feeling guilty.

"You say the two could bleed together, right?"

"Yeah, but that usually resulted in outright insanity."

Jas grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and brought it back to Seven.

"I guess you do care."

"I care… I care because I want my wife back."

"I can't switch back on my own, you know that."

"I want my DAISY back. I know she's in there."

"She's gone. If I could bring her back for you, I would, in an instant. But she's not coming back."

Jas sat down in a chair in the corner.

"She spoke to me. I heard it. After they stunned you. She called my name. She called my name…"

Seven stood and walked over, placing her hand on Jas's baby bump.

"I know this is hard…

"Get your hand off me." Jas interrupted "You don't get to touch me."

"I… the baby…"

"It's not yours. You don't get to use it to comfort me."

"That's kind of obvious..."

"I mean it's Skye's baby. It's Daisy's baby. But it's not yours. It will never be yours. It will never see YOU as its mother. I want this made extremely clear. YOU are not my wife. YOU are nothing to me."

At that, Seven just ran. She ran out the door. She ran out past Fitz and Simmons. She ran down the stairs and out onto the airfield. She kept running right until she felt the massive jolt in her arm from going too far. She collapsed on the ground, crawling back towards the plane just far enough for the pain to stop.

And she continued to cry.

Scott and Daisy were walking through the trees around the airfield. Daisy was still upset but had stopped crying.

"I've had so much emotion pent up in me the last few years… I don't know what got into me." She told him "I don't normally lash out like that."

"Keeping things bottled up isn't always a good thing." Scott told her "You have no idea how much weight came off my shoulders when I got to tell you I love you. Even if you didn't say you loved me back."

"This job, it runs on making hard choices. Having to put aside your feelings."

"Yeah, putting them aside, not burying them."

"Scott, look." Daisy said pointing out onto the runway.

"I knew it" she hissed.

Daisy ran out of the trees towards the limp form of her doppelganger.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted" Daisy yelled.

But the other girl didn't answer. She was unconscious.

Daisy had Scott move Seven back to the plane.

"What happened?" Daisy asked Fitz and Jemma.

"They argued, she ran out" Jemma said.

"could this day get any worse…"

"Well, I have some good news." Fitz said.

"Oh dear God thank you." Scott said

"I know when we can leave." Fitz said.

"Great! When? Please say now…"

"In four days."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Scott said, facepalming.

"The machine in charging. The longer the jump it needs to make, the more energy it drains. The jump between our world and Skye's world must not be very large since the machine jumped again less than 48 hours later."

"But this world is much more different, meaning we jumped further, meaning a longer recharge." Scott said, clueing in.

"The display includes a status bar on the machine's charge level. When it's full, we can jump again."

Later that evening, Scott was on watch, sitting on the plane's steps when he heard the sound of Barry running up.

"Hey Scott, how's…" Barry began before getting a look at his face. "That bad?"

"Skye's other personality woke up and she's…" Scott exhaled.

"wow, it really must be bad."

"No, that's the problem. She's done nothing but cry. Cry cry cry, everyone is crying!"

Barry scratched his head.

"I thought she was supposed to be some super soldier or something."

Scott you shook his head. "She's a lovesick puppy who's been crying. Daisy's been crying. Jas has been crying. May's a moody mess. I'm taking bets on who snaps next, Fitz, Jemma or myself and so far I'm losing or winning..."

Daisy at this point stepped out of the plane.

"You boys talking about me?"

"Well, I came to talk to you both, actually. Iris and I figured you two could use a break and suggested we invite the two of you over for dinner."

"Wow, thank you." Daisy said, walking down the stairs, grabbing Scott by the wrist and dragging him towards the car. "I could use a stiff drink…"

"So you threw a tanker truck at them?" Barry asked in amazement. Scott had just finished telling the story about his mission to save cousin Barty. The two were looking out the window of Barry and Iris' apartment, while the girls were in the kitchen drinking wine and chatting.

"Well, I threw the truck at the building they happened to be in." Scott told him "I had little real practice with my powers up to that point. I spent most of my life hiding them."

"Why hide?"

"My world… isn't very fond of people like me. Like us." Scott said "This city looks at you like it's shining beacon of hope. Its sworn protector. The governments on my earth have a legal framework to police and control 'gifted."

"Gifted?"

"Not everyone who has abilities is an Inhuman like Daisy or me. There are people with powers who got them from a wide range of places. I thought I was like that until my parents told me our heritage. I actually knew what I was, what she was, but couldn't say anything for fear of outing myself."

"That sounds horrible."

"You would not believe…"

Suddenly, a streak of light zoomed into the room. A young man in a suit similar to Barry's Flash costume was standing in the center.

"Barry, something is wrong. I need your help." The young man said in a panic

"Wally?"

"Scott, Daisy, this is my brother Wally" Iris said. "He's a speedster two."

"Barry, the others. Something has them. I need your help. Something has captured the Legends."


	9. Legends Lost

Chapter 30

"We were chasing down an anachronism." Wally explained "We were searching a warehouse in Coast City when the boxes all started to move around, blocking us off from each other."

"The boxes moved?" Scott asked.

"Oh, sorry," Barry said "Wally, this is Scott and Daisy, some new friends of ours, they know everything, and I'll explain later. Keep going."

"Yeah the boxes moved, like out of a horror movie. They closed in on me, I had to phase through them or they would've crushed me.

And then, suddenly, they all moved back to where they belonged and everyone else was gone."

"Did they leave without you" Iris asked.

"No, the _Waverider_ was still there, but everything was off, even Gideon. I had to phase through the door just to get inside."

"You guys can walk through walls?" Scott asked, "I had a great-great uncle who could do that."

Wally gave him a look "I'm sorry, who are you guys again?"

"Let's worry about that later." Iris said "We need to find Sara and the others."

"Do you guys need our help?" Daisy asked.

"We couldn't" Barry said

"Are you kidding? This is their day job." Scott said "I'll call back to the others and tell them to get ready. I'll have the plane meet us at Star Labs."

Within fifteen minutes, the now crowded Zephyr Zero was heading to the last known location of Wally's teammates.

"So where are we going to again?" Scott asked

"Coast City" Barry said over his shoulder.

"and where's that?"

"You don't know?"

"On my Earth it doesn't exist. Neither does your little town for that matter."

"My _little_ town?"

"Barry," Scott said with a small sigh "I'm from New York City. _Everything's_ a little town to me."

"I never put much though into how entire cities could exist or not exist. The idea there are Earth's beyond the 53 I'm used to…"

"It's one of life's great mysteries. Like 'Why are we here'… Tell you what; just point me in the right direction and I'll do this the old-fashioned way."

"There, that's the _Waverider_." Barry said, pointing to the empty lot below the plane.

"Wow that's big" Scott said as he brought the Zephyr down to land in front of the larger craft.

"This is a time machine…" Fitz said in amazement.

"Reminds me of Purple eyed lady's rocket ship" Seven added from the back of the crowd.

"Who let you out?" Scott asked

"I wanna help." She said "I want to prove to you guys I'm not your enemy."

"Fine." He answered, handing her a flashlight.

"I think I might know how to speed this process up." Barry said.

He ran off and returned with another young man.

"Barry, I wish you wouldn't do that" Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson said before looking up at the disabled ship "Oh man. What now?"

"We don't know." Barry told him "we were hoping you could tell us."

"Looks like everything is in lockdown. We're not going to be able to get inside. Oh crap, the temporal delineator, it's missing. It allows the ship to enter and navigate the time stream."

"Could it have been knocked off?" Iris asked.

"Nah, those cuts are clean man. Someone stole it."

Scott stepped forward towards one side of the vehicle.

"Anyone fond of this door?" he asked.

"What are you thinking?" Jax asked "And who are you?"

"I'll explain in a minute." Scott said "Daisy, come over here."

"Got something?"

"You shake, I pull." He told her "You match the resonant frequency on the lock, I'll pull it clear."

"Sounds like a plan." She said, adjusting her gauntlets.

"You guys might want to stand back." Scott told the group. They all took a few steps back.

"I'm more thinking over there." Scott said, pointing to the area where the two craft were nose to nose.

Daisy fired off her vibration powers, while Scott reached out with his telekinesis and tried to will the door away from the ship's body.

After a few moments of this Scott started to feel the door respond.

"We're getting close!" He said.

Finally, the entire door flew off.

"Down!" Scott yelled as the metal door flew towards them. The pair hit the deck as it sailed over them and crashed into a fence.

"Ok, bit too much pull…" Scott said.

By the time Scott and Daisy got back on their feet, Barry and Wally had run in and out of the ship.

"Still empty, still no sign of where they went" Wally said.

"So now what?"

"We find what the Legends were looking for." Barry said before turning to Wally "So…what were you guys looking for anyway?"

"A statue of Medusa that can turn people to stone."


	10. Turns for the Worst

Chapter 31

"It's never something that brings joy or gives you tomorrow's lotto numbers." Scott complained as he opened another box. "It's always got to kill, maim, brainwash or destroy."

"I take it this normal for you two?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, we call stuff like this an '0-8-4', an 'Object of unknown origin'. They can be alien, supernatural, almost anything really that we can't explain."

"Anything?"

"Let's put it this way…" Scott said "…I'm currently sleeping with one…"

"You mean...?"

"TLDR: Daisy's lived a complicated life."

Scott moved a box and a metal object fell on his foot.

"GOD!... oh fuck…" Scott said

"What?"

"I think I found your statue."

"Great!"

"Not great. I'm looking right at it and it's on my foot."

"Plug that in here" Jax said to Fitz "and that should be it."

The two were on the bridge of the time ship, attempting to reboot Gideon, the _Waverider_'s AI, using jumper cables from the Zephyr to power her main terminal. Fitz plugged the cable in, and the computer lit up.

"Gideon? You there?" Jax asked

"Yes Mr. Jackson." The computer's voice responded, "It's good to see you again."

"Gideon, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I'm having difficulty accessing any recent information. The last thing I remember is detecting an anomaly in my processor code and going into self-diagnostic mode while the team searched the warehouse. After that, nothing until you reactivated me."

"Guys" Wally's voice came in on the ships' comm. "Scott found the statute."

"Scott!" Daisy yelled as she ran into the aisle where Scott was. Iris and Jemma followed.

"Stay back!" he yelled back at her "I'm Sorry I didn't tell you sooner…. Wait, why am I not stone yet?"

Scott looked back at the statue, even going to far as to staring it in the face. "I'm sorry to say this, Wally, but I think they over sold this thing. You and your friends came here for nothing." Scott slowly reached out and grabbed it.

"Yeah, still nothing." He said as he slid it off.

"but we saw the news reports from tomorrow." Wally said, "A worker at the auction house was going to pick it up and suddenly get prettified."

"Well, what can I say? I'm not a rock."

Suddenly, Iris screamed. She had bent down and touched the statue, and her hand was turning to stone. Daisy reached over and pushed her away.

The petrifaction was still spreading on her hand. Scott and Daisy looked at each other.

They knew what had to be done.

"Get Catlin!" the pair shouted

"What the hell did you two do?" Barry yelled, grabbing Scott by his shirt and slamming him in to the bridge's console.

"How is she?" Wally asked walking on to the bridge.

"Mrs. West-Allen will be fine." Gideon said "With the technology in the medbay, her arm can easily be regrown. Your friend, the late Mr. Snart had much similar done to him when his own hand was frozen. Mr. Jackson and Mr Ramon are running another jumper cable down there as we speak."

"So this is how you protect people?" Barry asked, "Chopping limbs off."

"Mr Allen, if I may." Gideon said "While admittedly somewhat gruesome, all indications point to Agents Riley and Johnson's actions having saved her life."

"I'm sorry Barry, but it was ether a wife with one hand or no wife." Scott said, "There was no other way."

"You don't know that!" He yelled.

"We've seen this happen before, so yeah, we do." Scott said as he reached out and grabbed firm hold of the statue. "I can touch it just fine. I'd be willing to be Daisy and Cheery McGee over in the corner there could two."

"What makes you so special?"

"As I keep explaining," Scott said, staring the other man down. "We're not exactly human."

Fitz had a grim face on "Mr. Allen, what you need to understand is there is only one thing, in all of existence, which Daisy and Scott would be able to touch that the rest of us wouldn't be able to."

"It's called Diviner Metal…"

"There's no doubt in my mind." Fit added "The statue was a plant. To draw your friends here, and quite possibly to draw us here."

"Iris, I'm so sorry." Daisy said.

"I'm gonna live. I'm gonna get a new arm." The other girl said, still in pain as she sat in the chair in medbay, "You guys were just trying to help."

"Remember the crystals we told you about?" Scott asked

Barry faintly nodded

"The race who created them, called the Kree, stored them in special containers only they and those who'd they'd modified could open. We call these containers 'Diviners'. The metal they're made of causes petrifaction of any organic material which comes into contact with it without the proper genetic markers."

"So, there is no way to stop it."

"Without amputating the affected part of the body, no." Fitz said.

"Barry…" Scott began "Several people we care about have been hurt and even died because of this stuff. I didn't want to see that happen to Iris… to you. So… go ahead and hate us all you want, but if Daisy and I hadn't acted, Iris would be a pile of dust right now. Remember that when you talk to her."

Scott grabbed hold of the statue and walked off the bridge of the Waverider.


	11. Cold Decisions

Chapter 32

"Well, so you're the Ice Queen." Seven said to the girl sitting in the mess, who until a few minutes' prior had been Catlin Snow.

"If you so much as hum a bar of 'Let it Go'…" Killer Frost said.

"What's that?" Seven asked, sitting down across from her.

"Nevermind."

"You know, for someone so cold, you're pretty hot."

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Maybe…"

"Sorry but I don't swing that way. And aren't your already married?"

Seven looked at the wedding ring on her hand "Apparently, I don't count. Neither does what I want in life. Jas… my…her… this body's… Fucking hell this is complicated. I love Jas, but she doesn't love me, she loves the other me."

"Ah, that's right… you're like me."

"Two minds, one body."

"Sucks, don't it. Being in the backseat most of the time."

"Usually when she's around, I'm not awake, so to speak. I can't just come out the way you do. But when I'm in control, people look at me like I'm some sort of imperfect copy. But neither of us a real."

Killer Frost turned and looked at the girl.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"This body died. The President had it brought back to life and had us put into it. Skye, the other me, gets to wander around all the time. She gets to have the downtime, the fun, the wife and child. When I'm not needed, they put me under and give her false memories. The longest I've ever been in control is about 72 hours, which Skye remembers as having her tonsils out." Seven suddenly got another headache. "I'm sorry, I need to go."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense." Killer Frost said as the other girl walked out.

"Hey, Barry, you OK?" Cisco asked, walking up to his friend. "We finished setting up the cables"

"Why did you listen to them? Why did you bring Catlin?" Barry yelled.

"Dude, chill." Cisco said "They just asked me to breach her here. They didn't say why, but I figured if someone asked for a doctor, it's got to be serious. Did you see what that thing was doing to her? It was killing her."

"So you have Caitlin freeze her arm and then shatter it?"

"What were we supposed to do? Let her die?"

"So you're just gonna take their side?"

"Maybe." Cisco said, walking away, leaving Barry alone on the bridge.

"That son of a bitch." Barry yelled.

"Mr Allen," Gideon said, activating her display system "I'm happy to report reconstruction of your wife's arm has commenced. Due to the setup, I've also found a data access point into the computer system on the SHIELD agents' aircraft computers. I've found some information that might shed some light on the subject."

"What did you find?"  
Three images appeared before Barry.

"Isabella Hartley, Antoine Triplett and Philip Coulson."

"Who?" Barry asked, looking at the three photos Gideon was displaying.

"These three are fellow members of their organization who were all exposed to the same metal as your wife. As a result, agents Hartley and Triplett were both killed. Agent Coulson, the leader of SHIELD, was only saved by having his arm amputated in front of the spreading infection.

"For a time" The AI continued "a terrorist group on their world called HYDRA had one of these Diviners and used the metal as a tool of assassination."

"Even a trace of it is enough to kill" Scott said, entering the bridge again.

"Did you know them?" Barry asked "The ones who died?"

"Agent Hartley was only working with us for a short while when she died. Trip I knew for a good few months before he died, but he was extremely important to Daisy and the others and I don't think they've ever completely gotten over it."

"What happened?"


	12. A clue with a temper

Chapter 33

"And when she came out, she had no control over her powers. She, reached for him, tried to help, but the uncontrolled shockwave she let off literally caused him to shake to pieces."

Barry looked again at the man's picture on the display as Scott finished his story.

"so when we saw what was happening, we did the only thing we knew we could."

At this point, Daisy entered the bridge, helping Iris.

"Barry…" Iris said, holding up her new arm. "Don't be mad at them."

"I know… I'm sorry."

"After dinner, Iris told me about Savatar and the other Wells." Daisy said. "We know how important she is to you. We didn't want everything you've ever done for her to be for nothing."

"Well, now that's we're all on the same page again and the sun's starting to come up, how about we find these Legends of yours?"

Barry nodded.

The group split up to search the surrounding neighborhoods. Scott, Daisy, Barry and Wally were working their way through some back alleys.

"So you have a guy who's smart and rich and flies around in powered armor?" Barry asked

"What, you have one two?" Scott replied

"Yeah. Can your's shrink?"

"He can't, but a few others can."

"Will you two stop measuring your superpowered dicks and focus?" Daisy asked, "We're supposed to be looking for clues."

"Scott," Barry asked "I don't mean to harp on this, and I swear this is the last time I'm going to even mention it, but… If our roles were reversed, even knowing what you know, how would you have reacted if it was Daisy in Iris' position?"

"I'd have been upset two" Scott admitted without much thought "I'd have been upset for the same reason you were; I don't want to see the person I love hurt. And I would have felt like I failed her."

"Hey guys," Wally yelled from up the alleyway "I think I hear something"

"Look, over there, its Mick…" Barry said pointing.

The older man was lying in a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Is he dead?" Daisy asked, catching up.

"If he is," Scott noted "It's from alcohol poisoning, judging by the smell."

"Actually, that's about normal for him" Wally said.

"Oh joy." Scott noted "Our one lead and he's probably so drunk he won't remember anything."

"I'm not drunk…" A voice said as they looked down to Mick opening his eyes. "Though I've got one hell of a headache."

"Mick?" Barry asked "What do you remember?"

"Looking through that warehouse. Then getting whacked in the back of the head and then all of you standing over me."

"So you have no idea where the others are?"

"So, back to square one." Scott said "Someone was through with covering their tracks."

"Who are you?" Mick asked "you sound like a pig."

"And you smell like the Jack Daniels distillery blew up."

"Guys, we've got Mick." Barry said over the radio.

The other teams checked in, not having found any sign of the Legends.

After several hours of searching, the group gave up and returned to Central City. Jax and Fitz were able to get the Waverider powered up enough to fly, hiding it on the roof of the Star Labs.

"So, let's go over everything…" Scott said to the assembled group in the main room. "We've got a statue made of a metallic compound that doesn't exist in this reality or any of the 52 others connected to it. We have a time machine with its crew missing, its power systems totaled, and its Flux Capacitor stolen."

"Temporal Delineator" Jax corrected

"Don't care, not important, you could call the damn thing Steve, point is, it's gone."

"A friend of ours hacked into the building's security cameras." Barry said "They were shut off hours before the Legends arrived."

"They need the delineator" Scott said, looking at Jax "But didn't need the whole ship… They didn't need Wally or Mick ether."

Iris' cell phone rang.

"That was my dad. We've got a problem. Someone broke the four hunters out of jail." Iris told them.

"Why?" Scott fussed as everyone headed for the door "Can't get two seconds of peace."

"I hired you four morons to do one simple job for me. I know its cliché on most Earths, but you had one job. ONE JOB! And you fucked up royally!" a woman's voice screamed in the distance.

"We're sorry miss." One of the hunters started "It was hunting season and we spent our savings on our permit. If we didn't bag at least one sap each, we'd lose our deposit."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how much were these permits?

"$150 each. You'd get $50 back if you turned in a body."

"$150?" She responded with a chuckle "$150… I was paying you in SOLID GOLD!"

Team Flash and the SHIELD agents rounded a corner and screeched to a halt.

"Well, what do we have here?" The woman asked. She dressed like a glamour model, with one exception. On her waist was a belt with the HYDRA logo on.

"Them's the ones' who beat us up and tossed us in jail ma'am" Paul yelled and pointed.

May stepped forward.

"Bobbi? Is that you?"

"That's Mistress Morse, Lady of Hydra to you… Wait… Millie? My God… Millie… Why are you with SHIELD?"

"May that's probably not your Bobbi" Barry said as the older woman stepped closer.

"I don't think she cares" Daisy responded.


	13. Lost Lenors

Chapter 34

"Bobbi?" May asked "What's going on?"

"May don't get any closer" Seven said.

"This… this is beyond perfect." Bobbi said with an evil smile "Right where she'd said you'd be… You have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

"You should be dead." May said

"I'd say the same thing about you, but I think I know better."

"We're not going to let you leave." Daisy yelled.

"Oh, right, you losers are here. In that case, Come out my pets." Hydra Bobbi called. A group of figures in black body suits and helmets all jumped out at once, attacking them.

"Guys… I think we're in trouble" Wally said

"Ya think?" The others all yelled at once.

"You idiots think you can do something as simple as grabbing her without fucking it up?" Morse said to the hunters, pointing at May as the heroes fought her troops.

"Yes miss." Andy said.

Hydra Bobbi began to wave her hands in the air and suddenly, a rift not too dissimilar to the kind Cisco produced appeared before her, but in a dark red and black mix of color.

Paul and Bobby jumped down and grabbed May by the arms, while the fourth, who told the police his name was Robbie, followed.

Wally tried to race up to help, but Hydra Bobbi held out her hands and a red energy field appeared between him and them, with Wally slamming into it.

"Boss lady wants you to come with." He said, putting his hand on her forehead. May suddenly passed out in their arms. The hunters then carried May through the portal.

"You took her away from me, now I'm taking her away from you." Bobbi said, "Come my pets, let's go home."

Caught near the rear of the melee, Iris had hidden behind a car when a pair of the black clad figures jumped over and grabbed her arms.

"This one might make an excellent addition." One said to the other, which nodded in reply.

"Iris!" Barry yelled.

Barry raced toward the figures holding on to his wife when he suddenly fell flat on his face. He watched in horror as she was dragged through the portal.

"You might be fast, but you're still so slow on the uptake Barry." The other figure in black said to him as he lay in pain on the ground, lowering a large, high tech looking gun. He recognized her voice.

"Sara?"

The woman pressed the side of her helmet, causing it to retract and reveal her face.

"Sara, what's going on?"

"Let's just say that I've found new meaning in life and soon she will two. See you later Allen…" She said as she stepped through the rift with the others as it closed. The few that remained, the ones they managed to beat, suddenly began to glow. Their bodies convulsed and suddenly turned to stone and then to dust.

"Barry? You OK?" Scott asked

"Ahh... no… Must have been the anti-speedster gun."

"You made a gun to hurt yourself?"

"Wally and I aren't the only speedsters, and not everyone is as nice as we are" Barry said as Scott helped him to his feet."

"Iris? Where is she?" Wally asked

"The ninjas took her." Daisy said, "She followed us to find your dad and that Lucile lady she mentioned and they grabbed her."

"Her name is Cecile" Cisco corrected her

"Does it really matter right now?" Daisy snapped back

"Sara was with them." Barry yelled

"They had Sara?" Wally asked.

"No, Sara was one of them" Barry said with anger "She was the one who shot me. WHY?! DAMN IT!"

"So what do we do now?" Cisco asked.

"We follow them." Seven said "We find them, and we track them down. And we get the others back."

"If Sara is with them, they might know where the other legends are" Catlin, now back to normal, added.

"There's more to it than just that" Wally said "Our timelines are out of sync. We seemed to have skipped over a few events…"

"You're from before Jenna was born?" Barry asked

"My timescale is late April, we only defeated Malus a few days ago. We were gonna go to Aruba."

"So if we don't get them back" Scott said" Let me guess, time goes flying apart at the seams… Oh joy"

"I don't mean to point out the obvious" Fitz said "but we're not going anywhere for another three days… unless…"

"So we need the second machine to be able to jump more often." Scott explained to captain Singh with Barry next to him in his Flash costume.

"I'm sorry Agent Riley, but that's evidence."

"Evidence for a crime, which we both know you no longer have any suspects in custody for, seeing as they just broke out."

"Captain" Barry said "I need you to trust me on this. These people only want to help get Iris West-Allen back. I owe her that much for how much help she's been."

"Fine…" The older man sighed. He pulled out a form and handed it to Scott "We expect it back in one piece."

"Will try my damnedest…" Scott said leaving "by the way, could we borrow a set of wheels?"

"Tell me something. How on God's green Earth does you own boss not recognize you?" Scott asked Barry as they loaded the machine onto a CCPD truck.

"I vibrate my face and voice." Barry said "You didn't notice? Iris went months without finding out after I woke up from my coma."

"Do it again." Scott told him.

They stood there for a moment

"Well?" Scott asked "are you gonna do it or not."

"I am doing it." Barry protested.

"Well I don't see anything." Scott said "Maybe my brain is just weird like that."

They climbed in and started towards Star labs.

"You know this might take a while, possibly multiple jumps." Scott told Barry as the rode the elevator down to the control room. "that's even assuming they're on an earth the other machine has been to."

"I know." Barry replied as the car stopped and the doors out

"I just hope we can get her back to you." Scott told him as he walked out.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Barry demanded.

"You sure? You understand the risks?" Scott asked

"That wasn't a request."

"Suit yourself."

A streak of red lighting raced into the room and suddenly, the pair was joined by a man in a yellow version of the Flash's suit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as he pulled off his mask.

"Wells?" Scott asked

"No… this is Eobard Thawne… remember when I mentioned 'not nice speedsters'? Meet exhibit A." Barry said "What do you want?"

"To convince you not to go with them. History needs you here. I need you here."

"This is about Nora, isn't it?"

"Long story short, Yes. I need you to stay here. Let them handle it."

"I'm not going to sit around waiting for Iris to come back. I'm going to go get her myself."

"Barry, if you go with them there is a high probability you won't come back." The man said, "As much as I hate you, I need you."

"I thought you were free of that little restriction?"

"That version of me got taken out by Mr. Zolomon. I'm back to square one, stuck depending on you."

"I'm sorry…" Scott interrupted "Why do you even care what he does? You just said you hate him."

"I'm from the future of this earth" Thawne said. "I need him to live a long life and have a long career as a hero or else I'm gone."

"If you know my history you should know what happens to me without Iris in my life. Do you really want HIM back?"

"Alright then, fine. Go and be her knight in crimson spandex. But if you're going…" Thawne said "Then I'm coming two…"


	14. Departures

Chapter 35

The four SHIELD agents were having a private chat on the Zephyr's rear ramp.

"So this Thawne guy wants to come two?" Jemma asked

"Seems like it." Scott said

"Why?" Daisy asked, "Are we running a bed and breakfast?"

"Why has anyone done anything the past few days?" Scott said with a huff "He says he's from the future, and that his existence is tied to Barry being the Flash. If anything happens to Barry, he's a goner."

"Like Deke…" Jemma said with a small sigh.

"Basically…" Scott said.

"What kind of name is Eobard?" Fitz asked.

"This might be our last friendly port of call for a while." Daisy said "We should ensure we're fully stocked before we go."

"You guys go, I'm going to take one last crack at the engine."

"Scott? Can I talk with you for a second?" Seven asked as she walked up behind him.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he said, begrudgingly putting his toolbox down and turning around.

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me…"

"Yeah, I don't" he said, "can we get to the point?"

"Those people, the ones that attacked us and took Iris… they were wearing the same uniforms as the people the purple eyed lady sent on missions with me."

"You think they're connected?"

"I know they're connected. I know I can't prove it, but I'm 110% sure of it." She said, "I heard that woman say 'right where she'd said you'd be' when she saw May."

"Maybe it was you who told them."

"I'm telling you I want to help. This…" She paused and collected herself for a second "you guys are my chance for an out. Hang up my hat and go home. I want to be free."

"What about what Skye wants."

"She's just the smoke screen. She was put there so I could hide."

"I _seriously _doubt that."

"Why? You have that 'Tahiti' thing. It messes with people's minds. What makes this, makes me any different?"

"It's because everything you two have told us about the process, about what you are, doesn't make sense. It's not possible to just implant an AI into a human body."

"Well, that's what they told me I am. Why would they lie about it?"

"If you can't see why, then you are part of the problem." He said "now if you'll excuse me, I need to give this hunk of junk one last try. Tell you what, if you do want to make yourself useful, Daisy and Jemma are about to go stock up on supplies, go help them."

The two machines now sat next to each other, ready to transport them to the world the hunters had come from in the hope of tracking them down.

"So these are what all the fuss is about?" Thawne asked rhetorically.

"Don't touch" Fitz warned him "Things tend to end badly when people touch these things…"

"OK, don't mind me. I just happen to be an expert on bouncing around space and time, that's all."

"And a murder…"

"Watch it, Braveheart…" Thawne said, holding his hand out

"Is this some sort of future greeting?"

"No…" Thawne said confused "You don't see my hand vibrating?"

"No."

Thawne put his hand against the table. Nothing happened. He quickly raced in and out of the jet.

"That's… Well, this just got complicated."

Daisy was driving Scott's car across town to a large shopping center with Jemma and Seven.

"What will it take for you guys to trust me?" Seven asked from the back seat.

"You really want us to trust you? Daisy asked, "Step one; Let Skye out."

"I can't." Seven told her "I can't just flip a switch and bring her back out. I don't know what brought me out to begin with. What did I even do to any of you to deserve this?"

"You tried to choke me to death." Daisy said "I know Jas says you don't remember it, but it happened. Want to see the marks on my neck?"

"Jas told us everything." Jemma said "The people you've killed. The lives you destroyed."

"Killing your… our parents…" Daisy said.

"When I first came into being, I simply did as I was told. But I soon began to feel things. The more time went by, the more Skye leached into me. The separation isn't perfect. That's why we need to be constantly monitored. Why Skye could never go to live with you guys."

"Jas lied to us? To May?" Jemma asked

"Jas spent the last six years lying to Skye and to the SSR and to CHIMERA." Seven told them "What makes you think the four of you would be any different?"

Jemma and Daisy looked at each other.

"Our version of Fitz is in charge of internal security." Seven continued "And he is not a very nice person. He's been out to get Jas for ages. The only reason she's still alive is Director Garret wouldn't let anyone near her while she's pregnant. He says it's because he has 'standards', but I think he just wants the baby for some reason."

"We… we didn't realize" Jemma said.

"She's not the kind of person you think she is. But no matter what, I still love her."

"But she's made it clear she doesn't care about you." Daisy retorted.

"Imagine how Scott felt all those years. Too scared to say anything, watching you from a distance. Watching you and Lincoln… But he still loved you. He would have done anything for you. And that's what I feel for Jas. I am my own Lincoln in a way."

Daisy slammed on the breaks.

"Daisy, wait" Jemma started.

"No… she's right." Daisy said, taking a deep breath "She's right."

She turned and looked at her double in the back.

"But this doesn't change what you did."

"I know." Seven said "I'm not asking for forgiveness. Just that you trust me that I mean you no harm. I want nothing more than Jas and the baby as far away from the SSR as possible. Promise me that, and you have my word I will do anything you need that I can do."

"So what's his deal again?" Scott asked Barry as he listened to Fitz and Thawne argue inside about time travel.

"He grew up idolizing me, until he realized he was destined to be my worst enemy. Then he sorta… snapped. Went back in time to kill me, ended up killing my mom and framing my dad. It's a long story."

"Maybe you should write it down. Sell it to a TV network or something. Got to be more interesting than half the BS on cable these days. At least your life isn't classified. The stories SHIELD could tell… then we'd have to shoot anyone who'd read or watched it."

"Can I ask you something?" Barry said

"Shoot."

"Why are you so willing to help? To help me. To help that May lady. To help the doppelgangers of your friends."

"Just the kind of people we are. We don't say no." Scott said, "We all really want to go home, but it just feels wrong to us to leave this mess unfinished."

"That's something I can get behind." Barry said.

"Speaking of messes." Scott said, seeing Daisy pull in. "Could you go try and keep Fitz and Thawne from killing each other?"

"I see you held yourself together" Scott told Daisy, seeing Seven was still there.

Daisy took his hand and lead him away from the others.

"Scott…" She said "this might sound weird but… If Lincoln had survived, and we had stayed together, and he or I asked you to do something for us, would you have done it?"

"Yeah…"

"Anything?"

"I mean once he joined up, I kinda started to think of him as a friend two. I don't see why I wouldn't. I was happy for you."

"Even though I loved him and not you?"

"Unless you've been pregnant the last two years, I don't see the point of…" He began to say before Seven walked past with a bag in her arms.

"Ahh… Well… now I feel like an ass…"

"Yeah, me too…" Daisy said.

"I'm gonna go help unload…" He said as she went inside to help unpack.

"Please tell me most of this is non-perishable?" Jas said as the others entered the cabin with arms full of grocery bags.

"Yes." Jemma told her. "We only have so much cold storage."

"Who the hell bought five bottles of Sriracha?" They heard Scott yell from the rear of the plane.

Daisy and Fitz immediately looked at Jemma, who put her hands up and shook her head no.

"That was me…" Seven spoke up "Jas has been having a thing for spicy foods the last few months. I also bought a few things we might need, especially if the baby comes and we're not in a safe place. Diapers, wipes, formula, some baby medicine and some clothes."

She handed the bags full of baby supplies to Jas.

"Well…" Jas said, clearly flustered "…thank you"

Once everything was stowed, the group began their final preparations to leave.

"Look alive, people." Scott said as he and Daisy headed for the cockpit. "Everyone buckle up."

The Zephyr took off from the parking lot of the lab, rising straight up into the sky.

"Good luck…" Wally said as the plane disappeared into the clouds.

"This should be high enough." Scott said as they passed 40,000 feet.

"We ready Fitz?" Daisy asked back over her shoulder.

"Here we go." He said, pressing the screen of the second machine as it whirled to life, casting it's blue lightning like its older sibling.

The blue glow faded quickly.

"That was it?" Thawne asked, unimpressed.

Suddenly the plane shook, and every section of the instrument panel was throwing up warning after warning.

"What the hell?" Daisy asked

"I don't know how, but the stupid thing dumped us at least 110,000 feet higher. The engine isn't getting enough oxygen to burn and they're rated at least 170,000 feet so we've got to be damn high. The repulsors are trying to compensate for something. I don't know what, but that's why we're bucking."

"Well," she started before getting interrupted "do something!"

"Baby, I'm trying, oh boy am I trying…"

At this point, another light came on in front of Scott, followed by a simple tone.

"Oh No…" he said flatly.

"What?" she asked, "what's that?"

"Someone has missile lock on us…"

TO BE CONTIUNED

In

AGENTS OF SHIELD: OPERATION EXILES

Volume 3

_"__The Worlds Tour."_


End file.
